The Purification
The Purification is a quest in . There is a traitor among the Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood. To eradicate this traitor, Lucien Lachance has been ordered to purge the Cheydinhal sanctuary. Lucien's Silencer, the Hero, was recruited after the spy was known to the Black Hand and is therefore above suspicion, so they are charged with the task. Walkthrough Purifying the Sanctuary When the Hero talks to Lucien in Fort Farragut, he will give them a task — exterminate all Dark Brotherhood members in the Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Before sending them on their way, he will give them a unique scroll to summon the ghost of Rufio to aid them in combat as well as a Poisoned Apple. The rule that normally results in expulsion from the Brotherhood when killing another member is temporarily ignored while this quest is active. There are seven members in all who need to be exterminated: *Ocheeva *Teinaava *Vicente Valtieri *Antoinetta Marie *Gogron gro-Bolmog *Telaendril *M'raaj-Dar Note that there are two more occupants of the Sanctuary, the Dark Guardian and the Rat named Schemer. It is not necessary to kill them to complete the quest, though the Guardian will attack the Hero if they openly assault another Brotherhood member. A very simple way to take care of the Guardian is to move under the ladder to the secret entrance to the surface, which is located in the main area of the Sanctuary. From this position, one can fire arrows or destructive magic at the Guardian, and it won't be able to reach them. It is important to note that the Dark Guardian also respawns. Ways to kill There are many ways to exterminate the other members, and any method that ends in their death will complete the quest. Here are a few methods: #Simply kill them outright. Members will not help each other when attacked. Taking care of the Dark Guardian first is recommended before using this method. Since they are all friendly to the Hero and part of the same faction, they should accept a yield (Block + "Use" key) any number of times. If having trouble in direct combat, simply yield, heal, attack, yield when health gets low, heal, attack, and repeat as necessary. #Use Sneak attacks. The Sanctuary has many dark areas, narrow passages, corners, and closing doors, offering ample hiding places. Waiting near the beds for someone to lie down in them is one reliable way to do this. #Use the poisoned apple. Some can be bought from M'raaj-Dar before killing him. There is also a barrel in Lucien Lachance's room in Fort Farragut with ten poisoned apples in it with a very hard leveled lock. Poisoned apples can be used by placing one on a plate in front of a member such as Ocheeva. #Make them angry and they will follow and attack. Lead them through the Abandoned House into Cheydinhal, where the guards will pursue and kill them. #Vicente Valtieri is allergic to garlic. Reverse-pick pocketing some into his inventory will make him extremely weak, and any subsequent fight with him should be no challenge. #Telaendril is the only member not in the Sanctuary at all times. She often roams around Cyrodiil, but if the Hero waits until Middas, she will return to the Sanctuary. Alternatively, take Telaendril's Ocheeva Note from Ocheeva's dead body and search for her. Five Dark Brotherhood members carry keys which open their chests in the living quarters. There is some good loot in the chests. Conclusion After killing all seven members, travel back to Fort Farragut, where Lachance will give the next quest. All Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood members are dead, so the Hero will not receive any more contracts there. The Hero will advance to Silencer rank and receive new contracts from Dead Drops, which contain all necessary info for the next contract, and the reward for the previous one. Lachance also rewards them with a unique horse named Shadowmere, which will be waiting outside the fort upon exiting. Journal de:Die Reinigung es:La purificación ru:Очищение (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Dark Brotherhood Quests